


Какие сны приснятся в смертном сне

by WTFFate2017



Series: Выкладка G-PG-13 [17]
Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFFate2017/pseuds/WTFFate2017
Summary: Он снова видит всё тот же сон.





	

Он снова видит всё тот же сон.  
Заснеженный лес, стеной окружающий замок Айнцберн, смертельно тих: словно в нём никогда и не было жизни. Ещё одна заводная механическая игрушка, которой предписано замереть, когда придёт срок.  
Небо над головой — тусклый, бессолнечный купол. (Взгляд ищет — и не находит — черную затменную дыру на месте светила).  
Он делает судорожный вдох — и тут же, как по команде, поднимается ветер.  
Скрип снега слышится за спиной. Он оборачивается. Резко, хотелось бы ему думать — но это давно уже ложь.  
Конечно же, он знает эти шаги.  
Она одета в то же белое с золотом платье, какое обычно носила в замке.   
Её лицо безмятежно, как лицо мертвеца.   
Снег под её ногами запятнан кровью.  
«Айри», — толкается у него в груди. Но это не она (не та она; другая — чаша, наполненная и ожидающая, пролитая и отвергнутая).  
А может быть, говорит холодная, отстраненная часть внутри него, той её никогда и не было.   
Может быть.  
Черные хлопья падают с неба — помехами на экране.  
— Кирицугу, — зовёт она. — Кирицугу...  
Он не отвечает. Ветер — скорее, следовало бы назвать это вьюгой — нещадно треплет его волосы и полы плаща. Здесь, во сне, он снова одет для войны. Рука сама тянется к кобуре пистолета, но пальцы находят лишь пустоту.   
Впрочем, против неё был бы бессилен даже «Контендер».  
— Ты не рад меня видеть, любимый? Но почему? — Она моргает; на её лице к изумлению примешивается печаль.   
Он говорит себе, что это его не обманет.  
— Я убил тебя.  
В её глазах отражается облегчение.  
— Конечно, как я могла забыть! И меня, и мое маленькое продолжение. — Она склоняет голову к плечу, глядя на него из-под серебристых ресниц. И это – словно удар под дых, потому что следующее, что он едва не спросил, увидев её: «Где Иллия?»  
(Мертва, ты её застрелил; мертва, оберечена следующей войне; жива, но для тебя это ничего не изменит).  
Он сжимает пальцы — стараясь не обращать внимания на дрожь в руках.  
— Я отверг тебя.  
— И это достойно мести, — кивает она с улыбкой, складывая ладони за спиной — жестом до того знакомым, что ноют зубы. — Но прежде ты никогда не отворачивался от очевидного. А очевидность проста. Ты принадлежишь мне. А я — тебе.  
— Ты...  
— Я — награда. А ты — победитель, избранный ещё до начала. Неужели ты так и не понял, почему командные заклинания появились у тебя раньше прочих? — Она смеется — тем же заливистым, лёгким смехом, как и при жизни. — Путь для тебя был приготовлен.   
— Я давал ей выбор. — Ветер свищет в кронах над его головой; как будто смеется.  
Она качает головой.   
— И вспомни, что всякий раз было тебе ответом. Воля Грааля ведет сосуд к исполнению судьбы. Иначе и быть не может.   
— Это ложь. — Его губы едва шевелятся, потому что холодная, отстраненная часть уже заранее (с самого начала) признаёт её правоту.   
— Это правда, любимый. Единственная возможная правда.   
Может быть, так и есть. У него никогда не было ни жены, ни дочери.  
Только иллюзия, созданная Граалем — бывшим и будущим; только наживка, призванная разворошить в нём угли старой мечты.   
(Можно обмануть творца куклы; но не кукловода далеко в вышине).  
Она смотрит на него, утопающего в снегу — словно в ошибках прошлого.   
— Ты единственный понял, насколько запятнан мир. Ты единственный мог бы пойти до конца по этому героическому пути.  
— Я — не герой, — цедит он сквозь зубы.   
Даже на пепле своих проклятых (в прямом смысле проклятых; трижды — насколько он может припомнить) идеалов, он не может отказаться от некоторых дефиниций.   
Она в ответ лишь беззаботно взмахивает рукой.  
— Дело лишь во взгляде на вещи. На призыв Грааля может ответить любой, кто жаждет. Безразлично, добром или злом прославились эти души. — Он молчит, но не может не вспомнить Кастера той войны — хотя бы его. — А ты готов был по своей воле сделаться всем злом этого мира. Знаешь, это всегда меня восхищало. – Её взгляд настолько полон любви и веры, что к горлу подкатывает тошнота.   
— Мы связаны неразрывно. Ты даже поучаствовал в сотворении нового сосуда для меня. А это – верный залог того, что всё повторится.   
Его ладони сжимаются в кулаки — но он больше не может найти в себе достаточно злости, чтобы сражаться.   
— Грааль попробуют призвать ещё нескоро. Если сумеют.  
«Мой сын никогда...» — этого он не произносит; это слишком страшно говорить вслух, даже во сне.  
(Не будет магом; не сразится за проклятую чашу; не отравит собственную мечту).  
— Посмотрим, любимый. Посмотрим.   
Она приближается к нему — танцующей, беспечной походкой. Её босые ноги оставляют на снегу маленькие, изящные следы.   
Он не двигается с места.   
Она обвивает его шею руками, привстает на цыпочки и прижимается мягкой грудью — так доверчиво и так нежно, что он застывает от отвращения. От неё по-прежнему пахнет кровью.  
Он уничтожил бы её, перебил ей позвоночник, отдал волкам — как и стоило поступить целую вечность (немногим больше десяти лет) назад. Отвернуться и уйти, не оглядываясь, бросив в белом снегу бездыханное и столь же белое тело.   
Он впивается пальцами в её плечи, желая сломать их, вырвать кости из суставов и наблюдать, как источник его боли корчится в муках.   
Он впивается губами в её губы (или она — в его? не разобрать, всё происходит быстро и одновременно), желая осознать — отличить — воспоминание от сна.  
Если, конечно же, отличие есть.  
Он задыхается.   
Чернота, для которой нет названия (ненависть, ненависть, ненависть) стекает по его горлу.   
Навстречу черноте, уже не первый год спящей в его крови.   
Каждый раз этот сон заканчивается всё тем же.  
Его пальцы смыкаются у неё на горле, ломая хрящи, сдавливая связки: кажется, она не сможет больше ничего выговорить, но — только кажется.  
— Осталось недолго, любимый.   
Взгляд её рубиновых (кровавых; всей крови мира мало, чтобы описать их оттенок) глаз ни на мгновение не колеблется, и он не в силах смотреть куда-то ещё.  
Закончив, он позволяет телу упасть — лицом вверх, рассыпав серебряные волосы.  
Улыбка продолжает тлеть на мертвых губах.  
Словно обещание. (Или — проклятие).

\---  
Он просыпается — и резко садится, вслушиваясь в ночь. Дом спокоен; только судорожный стук сердца разгоняет тишину. Опасности нет, магический барьер не подводит: уж на это у него оставались силы. Выгодное расположение не денется никуда, даже если дом позабыл, что когда-то в нём размещалось подобие военного штаба.   
Он кивает сам себе и тут же кашляет, надсадно и глухо, крепко прикрывая ладонью рот — не хватало ещё разбудить Широ. Смотрит на свою руку — почти ожидая увидеть на пальцах кровь.   
«Ничего настолько простого».  
Лунные лучи искоса падают на ладонь, оставляя неровные пятна света — которые его взгляду кажутся скорее пятнами темноты.   
«Среди прочих грехов — там были и твои».  
Он так долго ненавидел слово «справедливость» — но, пожалуй, здесь наконец есть именно она.   
«Это всё равно не продлится долго».  
Больше всего Эмии Кирицугу хотелось бы, чтобы эта мысль не звучала в его голове так утешительно.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more works at http://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/p211822378.htm  
> Другие работы можно найти здесь: http://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/p211822378.htm


End file.
